battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Japanese Empire
Tennoheika Banzai! We are the Empire of Japan, an imperialist power situated within the Pacific. Ever since the Korean Devils have taken over our rightful territory, our Majesty, Emperor Ashikaga, has called upon us, the Japanese people to retake our homeland from the foreign occupationalists. Japan was once a great power, feared throughout much of the world during its height in the Second World War. Our Greater East Asian Co-Prosperity Sphere encompassed more than half of the Pacific, took the Japanese people en masse to new lands, and brought prosperity to our country. Now, Japan lays in occupation, it's territories carved up by the occupationalists. A false emperor now sits in the throne of mainland Japan. The Koreans now control all aspects of our former race's life. Our people are now subjugated by the very race that has been brought into the Greater East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere a hundred years ago. They will pay, not in gold, but in blood for the millions for which they have defiled. No longer will the Japanese people endure the subjugation of those who disavow our emperor! Our enemies are our emperor's enemies! Yes, the enemy general is a hero equal to none in glory and victory! However, if we must retake our rightful homeland, then we must look up to Our Imperial Majesty as the great unifier of the Pacific! The rising sun will dawn across the Pacific once again! Until our enemy is destroyed, ''March on, forwards, as one ''Unsheathing the sword like a shattered gem We must go forwards, prepared for death! ---- Foreign Relations ---- "Members" of the Greater East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere These lands have seen the light of Our Imperial Majesty, and have joined the Greater Japanese Empire to share their prosperity with the Emperor. Such lands will serve Japan, and Japan only. ---- Allies Our friends are the Emperor's friends. Together, they will help us in our mission to retake the lands of Japan from these Korean Devils ---- Defilers of the Emperor *''' Republic of Korea' *' Korean Puppet State of Japan They are defilers of our homeland, they are occupationalists hoping to destroy our culture, power, prosperity, and lives. They must be stopped, and our people will gladly take any sacrifice to end them, no matter how big. We must be prepared. ---- ---- The Way of the Emperor We must be focused and absolute in our efforts to ensure the dominance and continued survival of the Greater East Asian Co-Prosperity Sphere. We cannot make critical mistakes, for our time is short, and our situation is difficult. The color represents how complete an objective is. *Red indicates that none of the goals are complete *Orange indicates that 1 of the goals have been completed *Yellow indicates that 2 of the goals have been completed *Green indicates that the set of goals have been finished in it's entirety. Short Term Goals *The Imperial Japanese Navy needs to expand, to ensure the survival and protection of the Japanese People against the Korean Demons. *The Great Japanese Empire must expand towards the East for more resources. *As a sign of force projection, we must retake the island of Saipan. Medium Term Goals *The Korhallians are our primary threat from the North. Therefore, we must reach the mountains and thus ensure a protected border, lest they invade and destroy our hopes for a united Pacific. *The Greater East Asian Co-Prosperity Sphere must encompass much of the central Pacific. *Plans must be made to consider the full invasion of the Japanese mainland. Long Term Goals *We must reclaim our rightful homeland from the Koreans. With this complete, our influence in the East Asian region is guaranteed. *We must reclaim our pre-war (1939) sphere of influence to ensure the survival of the state. *The Imperial Japanese Navy must be large enough to start operations in the Atlantic. End Goal *Korea must fall. ---- ---- Imperial Japanese Army (大日本帝國陸軍) The Imperial Japanese Army is vast, encompassing 1 million professional soldiers, but plenty of other reserves, conscripts, and irregulars who would rather die for the Emperor than live for themselves. However, the Army's more important goal is not defense, but the conquest of new lands, to further increase the prosperity of the Greater East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere. Type 0 Assault Rifle.JPG|Type 0 Assault Rifle TBA Imperial Japanese Army Air Service (大日本帝國陸軍航空部隊) Due to Japan not having an independent air force, nearly half of the aircraft in direct service with the Japanese armed forces is entrusted into the Navy. Unlike the navy, which focuses on naval-bombings as well as close-air support, the army is entrusted with strategic bombing campaigns as well as long-range interdiction and interception of enemy aircraft. Type_1M_Universal_Fighter.JPG|Type 1M Fighter-Bomber (Army Variant) TBA ---- Imperial Japanese Navy (大日本帝國海軍) The Imperial Japanese Navy (IJN) is the main striking arm of the Empire of Japan and is entrusted with protecting the shores of the Emperor whilst defeating its foes on the high seas. The Imperial Japanese Navy Air Service, under direct service with the Navy, is also trusted with naval strikes, as well as amphibious-support capabilities. Expenditures: Industrial Capacity= 610/1600 *18.6.2017: +400 points (weekly update), +1000 (New Navy Bonus) *25.6.2017: +400 points |-|Production= ---- *18.6.2017 - 3x Tokugawa-Class Battleship (-210 points x 3 = 630) *Name(s) of Ship(s) Produced: Takeda, Chōsokabe, Hōjō 20x Wakatake-Class Destroyer (-15 points x 20 = 300) *Name(s) of Ship(s) Produced: Kuretake, Sanae, Sawarabi, Asagao, Yūgao, Fuyō, Karukaya, Kikyō, Yuri, Ayame, Kaidō, Kakitsubata, Tsutsuji, Shion, Ajisai, Omodaka, Botan, Bashō, Nadeshiko, Kako '-930 points' *30.6.2017 - 1x Tosa-Class Supercarrier (-200 points x 1 = 200) *Name(s) of Ship(s) Produced: Kaga 4x Yūgumo-Class Destroyer (-15 points x 4 = 60) *Name(s) of ship(s) Produced: Makigumo, Kazagumo, Naganami, Makinami '-260 points' ---- |-|Naval Registry= *Tosa-Class Supercarrier - 2 Kaga, Tosa *Tokugawa-Class Battleship - 4 Tokugawa, Takeda, Chōsokabe, Hōjō *Edo-Class Battleship - 2 Edo *Hiei-Class Battleship - 1 Hiei *Wakatake-Class Destroyer - 21 Wakatake, Kuretake, Sanae, Sawarabi, Asagao, Yūgao, Fuyō, Karukaya, Kikyō, Yuri, Ayame, Kaidō, Kakitsubata, Tsutsuji, Shion, Ajisai, Omodaka, Botan, Bashō, Nadeshiko, Kako *Yūgumo-Class Destroyer - 5 Yūgumo, Makigumo, Kazagumo, Naganami, Makinami Amagi-Class_Supercarrier.JPG|Tosa-Class Supercarrier TBA Tokugawa-Class Battleship.JPG|Tokugawa-Class Battleship TBA Edo-Class Battleship.JPG|Edo-Class Battleship Hiei-Class Battleship.JPG|Hiei-Class Battleship TBA Wakatake-Class Destroyer.JPG|Wakatake-Class Destroyer TBA Yūgumo-Class Destroyers.JPG|Yūgumo-Class Destroyer TBA Imperial Japanese Navy Air Serice (大日本帝國海軍航空隊) Due to Japan not having an independent air force, nearly half of the aircraft in direct service with the Japanese armed forces is entrusted into the Navy. Unlike the army, which focuses on strategic bombing campaigns as well as long-range interdiction, the Navy is responsible for naval-bombings, as well as close-air support. Type_1M_Universal_Fighter_(Naval_Variant).JPG|Type 1M Fighter Bomber (Navy Variant) TBA